


Emo Byakuya

by icey_weeb



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Makoto is there for 5 seconds, Other, gender neutral reader, reader dresses up Byakuya in emo clothes and makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icey_weeb/pseuds/icey_weeb
Summary: After Byakuya crashes a date by bringing Makoto, you dress him up in edgy “plebeian” clothes...READER IS GENDER NEUTRAL IN THE FIRST CHAPTERBut, if y’all want, I’ll write a follow up smut chapter, one for F/M and one M/M, but currently there is NO smut
Relationships: Togami Byakuya/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Emo Byakuya

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST THINGS FIRST, this was 100% inspired by this: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJG5HSFD/ tiktok,, I’ve been thinking about these edits for days straight...
> 
> Secondly, I wrote the reader as GN for the first chapter, as seen in the summary, but if I made any mistakes (I.e, using gender pronouns in the first chapter) PLEASE LET ME KNOW, but this also goes for any other grammatical mistakes because I hate Grammarly’s software :))
> 
> Lastly, I hope you enjoy this fic! It’s not really plot heavy, I just needed to express how much my little simp brain craves Emo Byakuya,,

“Remind me again why we’re here y/n?” Byakuya said as he anxiously followed you around Hot Topic.

“Because it’s our date and you promised not to bring Makoto, but you DID, so I’m going to the stores I want instead of your snobby people bullshit.”

Byakuya didn’t have a response, he was too busy eyeing down the cashier wearing too much black that was watching the two of you. Going on dates was difficult sometimes because despite knowing you since middle school and being knocked down a peg every week of knowing you, he still wasn’t _completely_ used to being around the _commoners_. And of course, while you appreciated the fancy, over the top, rent-out-an-entire-restaurant-for-a-day kind of date, sometimes you wanted to be normal. So, you two had compromised today, going to one of the fancier and ‘dignified’ shopping malls around. Both of you had agreed to stay on the top floor, which was more to Byakuya’s tastes, but still enough of a mall date for you to count as normal.

It was supposed to just be the two of you, but Byakuya just HAD to drag Makoto with you. Just like all of your casual dates. Not that you hated Makoto, this was just a bad habit of your boyfriend, one you explicitly told him _not_ to engage today.

“Are you really sure this place is-“ He ducks down, whispering into your ear, “ _Safe_? That-that man is giving us weird looks.” Byakuya very obviously (and rudely) pointed to the aforementioned cashier, who had long since gone back to organizing the button display after a gaggle of twelve-year-olds pocketed their findings.

“He’s looking at you weird, not me babe.”

Byakuya gives you an almost owlish look, one that he only gave to you when he was utterly lost. Years of constant bullying and then ‘flirting’ had made him more humble around you, and not a complete ass.

“You look like you’re my Christian dad that got dragged in here, not my boyfriend. But you’re built like a stick bug and dressed like you’re from a cheap mafia movie. I’m not surprised you’re getting weird looks.”

“I’ll have you know that this is a _very_ refined suit-“

“Hey, y/n look at what I found!” Makoto held up a shirt from your favorite show from across the store. The perfect distraction.

Ignoring Byakuya who was still going on about his clothes with his _’better than thou’_ attitude, you rush over to Makoto to see if they had your size. There was practically steam coming out of your boyfriend’s ears, but it was fine if he was annoyed. He deserved it.

———

“I had fun today guys! We should do that again sometime.” Makoto said, then fumbled with the keys to his dorm. Just like you, he had plenty of bags from various shops in the mall, all paid for by the ever pleasant Byakuya Togami, who was holding all of yours and his right behind you. 

“Yeah we totally should, we’ll see you later!” You waved as Makoto all but stumbled into his dorm, then turned to your boyfriend who was growing grumpier (if possible) by the second. Without saying a word, you walked down to your dorm, trusting that he was following you, and unlocked the door, holding the door as Byakuya carried in your bags. “I’m still not done with you.” You firmly stated as he tried to make his escape.

“After a day of public humiliation, you’re _still_ making me suffer?” 

“You ruined our date, so the rest of the day you’re mine for whatever I want.” You sauntered over to him, grabbing his chin and tugging him to look you in the eye. “We wouldn’t have been with _‘the commoners’_ if you weren’t a bad boy.” The blond gulped, his eyes widening. Then he smirked, seeing where this was going.

“So how do you want me today hmm~?”

“Gross.” So maybe he didn’t see where this was going after all. Not that he would ever admit that. “Sit on the bed, I want to do your makeup.”

“Wha- that is not happening. _No_ -“

———

You straddled Byakuya’s lap, his hands on your hips as you had already almost fallen off because his bony legs have no surface area. Your brows were furrowed and your mouth slightly open in concentration as you artfully smudged the black eyeliner under your boyfriend’s baby blue eyes.

“Are you finished yet?” Byakuya opened his eyes, annoyed, almost ruining your hard work. You smacked his head.

“ _Did I say_ I was done? You’re lucky you didn’t mess it up.”

“Well, how was _I_ supposed to know you weren’t done?” He snapped at you.

“When I _say_ I’m done. Now shut up and let me finish. It won't take long as long as _someone_ doesn’t interrupt me again.”

Byakuya muttered something under his breath, but otherwise stayed still and did what he was told. It was odd to have him this obedient- outside of the bedroom at least. Being this close, seeing his elegant features, it was easy to get jealous. He was unmistakably beautiful after all. Maybe it was a side effect of being stupidly rich.

The blonde opened up one of his eyes, the one that you weren’t working on. “Are you going to finish this nonsense or are you just going to stare at me?” Caught red-handed, you feel your cheeks flush. Sputtering, you tell him to shut up and hit him again, causing him to chuckle. 

———

“What do you mean you want to dress me up? How am I even supposed to fit into your clothes?”

“Don’t worry about that,” You skip over to the pile of bags up against your wall and dig out the one you wanted, “I got you some things while we were out.”

He snatches the bag away, peeping inside to see what fate had in store for him. “You can’t be serious about this y/n. I already let you do my makeup, there’s no way I’m wearing this.” Offended, he holds up the pair of black ripped jeans, as if they were the most vulgar thing he’s ever had to touch. “There’s not even enough fabric here to call these pants. You have to know this.”

“Well, I _guess_ I’ll _have_ to go talk to Nagito. I’m sure he would appreciate these-you two are about the same size-“ 

“Fine,” He stomped over to the bathroom. “But don’t expect this to happen again.”

You sit on your bed, picking up your phone to idle scroll through social media while you waited for him to change. “If you’re as smart as you say you are, then you won’t ruin another date.” Byakuya scoffed in response, roughly closing the door.

Unsurprisingly, it took your boyfriend forever to change. You could hear him struggling through the wood of your bathroom door. Then, without warning, he opened the door, presenting himself in his forced-emo glory. A shirt from a band he’s probably never heard of was shoddily tucked into the ripped skinny jeans, a studded belt around his waist. He didn’t wear the fishnets that you had picked out under the jeans, which was a disappointment, but not surprising. You were pushing it already.

“Well don’t you look cute? You didn’t even mess with your eyeliner.”

“How the hell do you get into jeans this tight every day?” You shrug, secretly snapping a picture that you were sure to show Makoto later. “ _Delete it_.” You weren’t as sneaky as you thought.

“No~” You sang, you could tell he was seeing red, “But maybe, you could convince me otherwise…”

The blond smirked, confidently striding over to where you were lounging, taking the phone out of your hand and kissing you roughly. “I like the sound of that.” He said before diving into another kiss. Maybe you wouldn’t send that picture to Makoto...


End file.
